L-asparaginase (ASN), a drug used in the treatment of leukemia, has been reported to decrease specifically the serum thyroxine-binding globulin (TBG) levels. Studies with cultured human hepatoma cells revealed that ASN caused a dose dependent decrease of synthesis of both TBG and albumin, but the former was more sensitive to the drug. An additional effect on the survival of newly synthesized TBG was also observed.